Unexpected Surprises
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Kouga finds an unexpected surprise at the den as Kagome and her friends stop for a visit. Kouga’s own cousin can see Kagome doesn’t return the wolf prince’s affections so he decides to help her after learning her feelings belong to someone else.


**Arashi: I sort of introduce this idea of Kouga having a cousin or Half-cousin in my crossover fic, Twilight. Anyways this came to me what if Kouga's cousin decide to Help Kagome get the wolf prince off her back. Anyways hope you guys will enjoy this story ^^;**

**Sayen*comes in*: Hikari can you come here.**

**Arashi*pales and smiles cutely*: Saye just on time too! Can you do the disclaimer for me please *puppy eyes***

**Sayen*glares before grunts*: Feh, Arashi doesn't own Inuyasha at all. She owns this plot idea and of course myself.**

**Arashi*edges away*: Enjoy everyone ^^**

Summary: Kouga finds an unexpected surprise at the den as Kagome and her friends stop for a visit. Kouga's own cousin can see Kagome doesn't return the wolf prince's affections so he decides to help her after learning her feelings belong to someone else.

* * *

Unexpected Surprises

Watching from a distance a wolf demon smirks holding back his laughter while his cousin argues with the inu-hanyou. Man it has bee far to long since he came to his old territory. He could see Ginta and Hakkaku groan with annoyance of something that seems to happen more often then not. 'Interesting though a way to show I'm alive.' he thought evilly going to enjoy his plan.

Stopping in mid argument with Mutt face, Kouga sniffs the air before growling darkly. Kagome watch her friend's expression change to annoy to anger which scared and worried her. The wolf's blue eyes darken with coldness and pain.

He snaps out gazing around not caring Kagome and her friends are near by. "Come out you bastard! You are supposed to be dead!"

Kagome shivers hearing a deep chuckle from the shadows of the tree as other Demon walks out. Her mind whirls as Ginta and Hakkaku gasp at the sight of the other. His dark hair falls past his shoulders messy from running in the wind. His blue eyes hold the regret expression with a small hint of mischief in their depths. The hint of red and gold tips at the ends of his bangs makes him rather cute.

He smiles and calls out haughtily getting Kouga to growl more, "Hey there Cousin. How you been?"

Kagome and the others blanch at this new comer words. Inuyasha couldn't help but get the feeling he meet him somewhere before though he couldn't quite place where at the moment. The new comer chuckles slightly as Ginta walks towards him the touch his cheek softly.

He whispers softly, "Sayen?"

Sayen smiles cockily answering just as softly, "Hey Ginta, Hakkaku."

Hakkaku runs over tackling the other two wolves all three of them laughing hard. Kouga just stares unable to believe his eyes or ears. His own cousin he hasn't seen close to ten years finally came home. Where has the idiot been? What has the other gone through? Has he found another to spend his life with?

Kagome goes over to the three wolves holding out her hand to the taller male. Her smile gets bigger seeing the humorous expression in his eyes. He's going to be an interesting one that's for sure. She nearly trembles at the strong grip the other had.

She raises a brow as he let her go of her hand with a small smile whispering, "Already taken."

She snaps softly seeing one of her friends in his place instead of a stranger he just meet. "What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

Sayen smirks ignoring the question seeing the jealous look in his cousin's eyes along with the inu-hanyou. It looks like he may have some fun after all. He wraps an arm around the future girls shoulder whispering only to her so Inuyasha or Kouga could pick up his words. "A certain Tai-youkai has your heart."

Kagome blush darkly imagining Sesshomaru at that moment wondering when she'll see him once more. Only Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Rin know of their relationship between the two of them. She means to tell Inuyasha that day when Kouga came by to claim she's his woman. Damn this new person to read her so easily.

She glares mockingly teasing him to see if he's wiling to play along, "What a kind one to watch this fair maiden's heart."

Sayen chuckles playing along, "Fair maiden I bring news of the one of your heart. Shall come to check on thy near usual sweet nectar blooms."

Kagome nods trying to think of something when its time for the meeting so she can warn Sesshomaru about Kouga being there. She nearly groans as Inuyasha and Kouga start up their argument despite Kouga kept throwing glances at the wolf demon besides her. She sigh feeling a slight change in the air. Sesshomaru is near by.

* * *

Sesshomaru stops smelling an old friend he hasn't seen in a long time. So he's watching the Miko of his along with the hanyou. He watches in the distance as his brother and the wolf prince continue to argue about something. His hackles rise hearing the Ookami's words.

"She's my woman."

Kagome isn't that stupid wolf's woman but his. How dare he claim something that doesn't belong to him? He barely steps out of the shadows of the near by trees when Kouga stops. The wolf prince could smell the intruder. He barely had to glance at Mutt face to see the annoyed look on his features.

Kouga stares at the Taiyoukai for a few minutes unsure what to do. He could feel a shiver going down his spine at the sound of possessive growl from the other's throat. Either Kouga or Inuyasha expect Kagome to run over to him and kiss his cheek. Her words drove an arrow through his heart.

"Sesshomaru I'm glad to see you."

He smirks seeing his little brother's mouth drop at the future girl's words. He barely glances away from Kagome happy to see her again. He nod as Shippo runs to him crowing out getting everyone to stare with dinner sized plates eyes, "Papa!"

"Papa?" Inuyasha manage to croak out while Sayen laughs in enjoyment.

Sesshomaru raise a brow answering chidingly. "Yes this Sesshomaru adopted the kit as my pup just the same with Rin."

Sayen chuckles figuring a small surprise would do nothing wrong. He asks curiously, "When is the wedding?"

Kagome blush a dark red at the words unsure how to answer that one. She gaze at Miroku and Sango to see them both smiling at her. Sesshomaru rolls his eyes not willing to show much emotion as he responds, "Soon as Naraku's is gone and dead."

Kouga's mouth drops then ask sadly, "When did you get together?"Kagome sighs going over to the wolf and hug him tightly ignoring the soft warning growls from Sesshomaru. "It has been a while Kouga. I wish I could have told you sooner but I didn't want to hurt my friend."

Kouga smiles sadly returning the hug tighter whispering in the Miko's ear. "Anything for you my little sister."

Sayen grins hearing the words getting the others but Sesshomaru confuse. He shrugs before glancing at his friend. "We better do something about this funny character Naraku to make things how they suppose to be." He replies after several minutes of silence.

Everyone nods figuring taking out Naraku is the best choice for now. Inuyasha sighs before snapping at his older brother with distaste. "I'll keep an eye on Kagome."

Sesshomaru nods giving a small smile towards Kagome before gazing darkly at the others expect Shippo who is in his mother's arms. He turns around calling out to his old friend. "We got things to prepare until the final battle appears."

Sayen nods giving his cousin, Ginta, Hakkaku along with Kagome and her friends' one last smile before trailing after the Inu-Taiyoukai. He's going to be looking forward to the wedding for sure. Someday he'll find someone just for him. Maybe he'll come back to the den and go to his mother's grave along with his twin sisters' to tell them he's sorry for everything.

* * *

**Arashi: I would have made this a Kouga/Kagome but the plot wouldn't let me. So I'll write a romantic Kouga/Kagome for sure since I like that pairing also. Left it was there may be a possible squeal to this story or a second chapter not sure.**


End file.
